


To Wait for Fairer Weather

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [26]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Donuts, Fluff, Multi, Whining, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: Alternate Title: Parker Gets Bored On A Rainy DayBut if she had to return all the stuff she'd gathered from the brewpub patrons in her boredom, at least her guys rewarded her with the best thing ever upon her return.By which she means donuts, of course!





	To Wait for Fairer Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanGirlWithoutShame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlWithoutShame/gifts).



> Got this little prompty from the ever-amazing, ever-so-sweet FanGirlWithoutShame, who requested: 
> 
> Leverage OT3 rainy day so job plans cancelled, Parker is restless

“Parker,” Eliot started, with as much patience as he could muster, though the way he gritted his teeth indicated it wasn’t much, “go return this stuff to the patrons. We’ll do the job as soon as we can.” 

“But I’m bored! I was gonna put it all back.” Parker folded her arms over her chest and pouted out the rain-spattered window. She hated being bored, the way her body got twitchy with the need to do something, anything. 

“Well, great, go do that now.” Eliot started to walk away, but then spun back around. “Discreetly!” 

“Pfft, please, as if they’ll notice.” 

“They will if they leave,” Hardison piped up, pointing at the security screens, even while most of his attention was on his game. He took a large gulp of orange soda, then frowned at the empty bottle.

Parker heaved a sigh and disappeared into an air vent. Soon she meandered past the couple about to leave, gave them a cheerful, slightly creepy Alice-wave, and then aimed one security camera a “happy now?” look. After that she got creative, figuring time would go by faster if she amused herself, and returned her treasures one by one until she was empty again. 

She took the boring way back to their apartment, still feeling kind of hollow without loot at hand, and paused as a scent wafted around her. Her eyes went wide and she sprinted the rest of the way up. 

“Donuts?!” she yelped, and didn’t pay any mind to Eliot and Hardison doing their little handshake game while she dived in, taking a bite from every one. 

“Hank-ooo!” she said around one bite of a donut covered in fruit loops. 

Eliot dropped a kiss on top of her head. “Yeah, yeah, don’t mention it. But...do you have to take a bite of every single one?” 

Parker peeked up at him, but the crinkles around his eyes reassured her--those always meant he was smiling, even if his mouth was frowny--and nodded. “Mm-hmm. Mmm.” 

Hardison wiped a smudge of icing from her cheek and licked his finger clean. It made her feel squirmy and warm, and in the ultimate act of giving...she tore off a tiny piece of the donut, which even had one whole fruit loop on it, and offered it to him. 

“Thanks,” Hardison said with a wink, and popped the piece into his mouth. 

Oh well. If she had to wait for fairer weather--and why did it have to rain so much? Them living in Portland was no excuse--at least her guys knew to feed her the best food.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to get in touch, feel free to come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)! And follow me on [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/dena_celeste) if you like pictures of clouds and sunsets and the odd critter or two.


End file.
